Charming Cinderella
by l a l e a f e o n
Summary: Love is magical. Love is fleeting. Love can happen to a princess and a prince. AU. Sasuhina.


**~sasuhina~**

**Louder**

I'm just gonna run right through the rain

I'm just gonna dance right through the pain

I just wanna feel that rhythm

Feel that drum

Let my heart beat louder

Let my heart beat louder than my head

**Charice**

* * *

**Tittle:** Charming Cinderella  
**Summary:** Love is magical. Love is fleeting. Love can happen to a princess and a prince. AU. Sasuhina.  
**Rating: **T for Teens. Naturally.  
**Author: **Ciel Hikari

**Prologue ~Hinata~**

"I claim the couch suckers!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw himself onto the couch.

He was the first one to enter the hotel suite. Gaara, Neji, and Hinata followed right behind him with their luggage in their hands.

"Naruto, most people would claim a bed. Not a couch." Neji mused as he had a smirk on his face. Hinata giggled at his statement while Gaara left to check out the rooms.

"Which I don't understand. I mean, come on. The couch is much more comfortable." Naruto reasoned as he flipped himself over to face the two Hyuugas with his cerulean blue eyes.

"Only you would think that." Gaara mumbled as he walked over and joined the trio back in the living room. He sat himself onto the couch next to Naruto.

"Hmph. You guys wouldn't understand." the blonde huffed out as he slightly pouted. This caused both the Hyuugas to laugh at his antics.

"Naruto, I don't think anyone can ever understand you." Hinata giggled out.

"Whatever Hinata." he chuckled as he chucked a pillow at her.

"Naruto!" she exclaimed before throwing the pillow back at him.

But it didn't hit him.

Instead, it hit Gaara.

Straight in the face no less.

"Hinata!"

"Sorry!" she exclaimed as laughter filled her eyes and a few giggle escaped her mouth. She quickly hid behind Neji before Gaara could react.

"I knew you had bad hand-eye coordination but I didn't think it was this bad!" Gaara yelled before throwing the pillow back at Naruto.

"It's not that bad!" she protested.

"It's pretty bad." Naruto agreed.

"No it isn't!" Hinata exclaimed as she stepped away from Neji and walked towards Naruto and Gaara. She took the pillow and threw it at Naruto again.

But she totally missed.

There was a few seconds of silence as they all looked at the pillow on the floor.

"Hinata," Neji said as he broke the silence. "How the hell do you miss when you're aiming at point blank?!"

"He moved!" she reasoned as she pointed at Naruto.

Naruto was shaking while Gaara nodded his head slowly before saying,

"He moved so fast that it look like he didn't move at all."

Naruto just died laughing while Neji left the room in attempt to keep a straight face.

"Guys!" Hinata whinned while she was trying so hard not to laugh. A smiled cracked upon her face and that was the end of it. She was dying of laughter along with the others.

"I can't Hinata. You just suck." Naruto manage to say as a few chuckles escaped his throat. Hinata was about to say something but Neji returned to the living room while clearing his throat.

"Well then..." Neji started off calmly but a glint of amusement betrayed his eyes. "We should get ready. The park opens at nine."

"Fine." Hinata pouted playfully. Neji took one look at his cousin before he ruffled her hair.

"You know... I still have one question to ask you two." Naruto stated as he looked at the two Hyuugas curiously.

"Yes?" Hinata asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"How did you two convince Mr. Hyuuga to go on this trip?" Naruto asked.

"That's... A good question." Hinata said honestly.

"You two did tell him that you were going to be here right?" Gaara also questioned.

"Of course." Neji stated. "We said it three times to him and he said it was fine."

"I still can't believe that he said okay..." Hinata mumbled as she looked around the hotel again.

"I thought that he was strict." Naruto said as he got off the coach and went straight to his luggage.

"He is." Hinata and Neji answered in unison.

"Well. What's done is done. We're here and that's all that matters." Gaara said.

"True that!" Naruto agreed as he threw Gaara a bottle of sunscreen. Gaara mumbled a thanks before applying some on himself.

"Let's just enjoy this trip." Neji sighed out as he also walked towards his luggage.

"The most magical place in the world! Here we come!" Naruto exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

Hinata giggled softly as she looked out the window. The football stadium made her smile widen as she took the time to realize her situation at hand.

For the first time in forever, she was going to Disney World.

**~sasuhina~**

"I thought everyone starts off with Magic Kingdom." Hinata mused as they finally entered the park.

After standing half an hour in the line, she couldn't contain her excitement as she took in her surrounding. Mickey Mouse ears everywhere, little kids running a long with their parents, and Disney princesses at every corner, Hinata couldn't help but twirl around.

"No. Everyone ends off with Magic Kingdom. They start off here." Naruto answered as he grabbed one of the directories.

"Hollywood Studios?" Neji questioned as he raised a brow.

Gaara nodded as he looked at both Hinata and Neji. Both the Hyuugas were a bit anxious but who could blame them? It was their first time here.

"You two are Disney newbies. Let us handle this." Naruto stated as he waved a hand while still concentrating on the map.

"Yeah this is like our sixth time here." Gaara said as he looked over Naruto's shoulder to look at the map.

"Do as you wish." Neji sighed. He looked around and smiled a bit when he saw a group of high schoolers taking a picture with Donald Duck.

"Wanna take one while we're waiting?" Hinata asked as she held up her camera with a childish grin on her face.

"Pshh no." Neji answered bashfully as he turned his head to hide a slight blush that was visible on his face.

"Okay fine. Take one for me then." She said as she toss her camera over towards Neji. Neji quickly caught the camera and then glared at Hinata.

"That would've broke if I hadn't caught it." Neji said as he continued to glare at her.

"Well you caught it so there's no problem." Hinata waved off as she made her way to the sailor cladded duck.

Neji sighed and followed behind her. Hinata stood next to Donald Duck while he gave the camera to someone else and went over to stand on the other side of Donald.

Hinata looked over at him but Neji looked the other way. This caused Hinata to smile.

"I thought you said you didn't want to take one with me."

"I didn't. I wanted to take one with Donald Duck." Neji retorted.

"There's no need to be embarrassed." Hinata reassured but the comment caught Neji by surprised.

"I'm not embarrassed!" he exclaimed quickly.

The person in the Donald Duck costume looked at both of Hyuugas before giving both of them a hearty pat on the back then pulled them into a tight embrace. A chuckle escaped from Neji while Hinata was having a laughing fit. They quickly took the picture and went back to where the red head and the blondie were.

"Fantasmic! doesn't start til 9ish." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "And we shouldn't start off with Rock 'n' Roll Roller Coaster or Tower of Terror cause those are definiely packed."

"What about the Great Movie Ride? It's an easy start and no one really goes on it." Gaara suggested. Naruto tore his cerulean blue eyes away from the map and gave him an incredulous look.

"That's because they need to update the movies!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's a classic movie ride!" Gaara argued back.

"So classic that it's ancient!" Naruto retorted.

"Fine! What about the Jack Sparrow ride?" Gaara said as he crossed his arm. Naruto opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed his mouth and then a thoughtful look adorned his face.

"That ride is pretty cool." Naruto finally said and then looked over at Hinata and Neji. "You two did watch Pirates of the Caribbean right?"

"Naruto. My father is strict but not that strict." Hinata said with a hint of annoyance.

"My uncle does let us have a social life." Neji also added in.

"You two still haven't answered my question." Naruto hummed.

"Yes. The whole trilogy." Neji finally answered.

"Kay we're definitely doing that first! Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed. "Then we can do the Toy Story ride!"

"... I don't think that's a good idea..." Gaara mumbled quietly but Naruto heard him.

"And why is that?" Naruto asked obliviously.

"One of us is going to score way below 10,000 points." Gaara answered then looked over at the Hyuugas.

"... Maybe you're right about that actually." Naruto said before he also turn his attention to the two.

"... What kind of ride is it?" Hinata asked out of curiosity.

"The kind you're not good at." Naruto and Gaara answered in perfect harmony. Hinata was shocked while Neji nodded his head in understanding.

"It's a shooting game isn't it." Neji stated and the two nodded their heads. "Well... She is pretty bad..."

"Guys! I'm not that bad!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Sure Hinata. Sure." Naruto waved off with his hand and began to walk away.

"We are going to do that ride and I will totally prove you wrong!" Hinata challenged and Naruto stopped dead on his tracks. He turned to look straight into Hinata's lavender colored eyes.

"And if you don't?" Naruto questioned as he raised a brow.

"I'll buy dinner for all of us!"

"Deal!" Naruto exclaimed before grabbing Hinata's hand and led her towards their destination at a fast paced.

"I thought we were going to do the Jack Sparrow ride!" Neji yelled as he followed the two with Gaara closely behind him.

"We are! They're right next to each other!" Naruto exclaimed before sprinting, dragging Hinata along with him. "Expect a free dinner!"

**~sasuhina~**

"Hinata, are you still sulking?" Neji asked softly as he placed one hand on her shoulder.

"No." she answered gloomily.

"That's obviously a lie." Naruto laughed out. "You're still upset because you got the lowest score out of all of us."

"I told you that she was going to get less than 10,000." Gaara added in.

"She barely got 5,000." Naruto said.

"At least she tried." Neji said while trying to comfort the girl.

"Neji you got 70,000 while Naruto and I got around 90,000." Gaara said.

"I'm not that bad..." Hinata mumbled darkly.

"Look on the bright side!" Naruto said cheerfully, "We're getting free dinner!"

"On me!" Hinata lashed back.

"Oh right..."

"Good job Naruto." Neji said as he glared at their blonde haired friend.

"Whatever" Hinata sighed.

That was a while ago. Before they all realized it, it was already seven at night and they were on their way to Tower of Terror and Rock 'n' Roll Roller Coaster. They did all the other rides around and even sat down for a few shows.

"At least she only started sulking now." Gaara said as a matter of fact.

"Yeah if she was too depressed I would've left her after the Star Tours ride." Naruto grunted.

"Okay." Hinata said as she intervened her way into the conversation. "What is the Tower of Terror like?"

"It's a fun ride. It's fun." Gaara answered simply.

"Okay. What type of ride is it?" Hinata said as she restated her question.

"It's a drop tower ride. You sit in a room and you drop a certain amount of time." Naruto explained.

"Sounds cool." Neji said.

"Sounds... scary." Hinata said.

"Talking about scary," Naruto started out, "the last time we went on that ride with Gaara's siblings and Sasori, we placed all our cellphones inside a bag. I forgot to put it underneath my seat so when we went down, the bag with our cellphones was in my face. I screamed bloody murder when it happened."

"I remembered that. Temari grabbed the bag while you were screaming. When we got off, she beat you down pretty hard." Gaara reminisced with a smirk on his face.

"Don't remind me. She was pissed." Naruto grumbled.

"Well you're stuck with her. She's your girlfriend after all." Neji said as he looked over at Naruto.

"Hey I don't mind her." Naruto said defensively "When she's mad, she's just someone you don't want to mess with."

"That's for sure." Gaara huffed "I live with her and I could tell you the same exact thing."

"You know, I always thought that Temari doesn't like stupid people." Neji said randomly.

"She doesn't." Gaara stated.

"Then why is she dating Naruto?" Hinata asked to follow through with Neji's ponder. They were both been wondering the same thing.

"That's because... Did you two just indirectly call me stupid?" Naruto asked with an oblivious look on his face.

"Well Naruto..." Hinata started off but Neji cut her off.

"You're book smart but you just don't have any commonsense."

"... I'll agree to that." Gaara said and Naruto turned to glare at him.

Naruto was about to say something but he was interrupted by a series of loud screams. The four of them looked at the source and and saw the Tower of Terror in front of them.

"Well that's it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It's my favorite ride." Gaara said as he made his way there. Naruto and Neji followed but then they realized that they were missing someone. They looked back and realized that Hinata was still standing in the same place.

"Hinata?" Neji called out, "Come on."

"... I... I... Don't wanna." she stuttered with teary eyes.

"Aww Hinata! It's not that bad!" Naruto said as his eyes soften a bit.

"I still don't want to..." she said stubbornly. Naruto smiled a bit before turning to Gaara and Neji.

"I think we should leave Hinata here." Naruto concluded.

"Obviously." Gaara said as he walked towards Hinata. He took out his phone and held it out in front of Hinata. "Since you're not going on, you might as well hold our phones."

"Yeah... I don't want to relive that experience again." Naruto mumbled as he also took out his phone. He looked over towards Neji and held a hand out so he could take the the phone from him.

"That's fine. I'll hold on to it." Hinata said as she softly smiled at the three of them. She grabbed all of the phones and placed it in her blue Nike gym sack.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Neji asked out of concern.

"No I'm fine nii-san!" Hinata said as she smiled reassuringly. "It's not like I'm not going to go off somewhere."

"Okay just in case something happens and you're not here when we get off the ride, meet us at the hotel when the park closes." Neji said.

"Nothing is going to happen." Hinata reassured.

"Just in case."

"Neji, I didn't know you could be so motherly." Naruto stated as he looked at the male Hyuuga with awestruck eyes.

"Don't you mean fatherly?" Gaara questioned.

"Motherly." Naruto said confidently, "Neji acts more like my mother."

"Naruto..." Neji said in a dangerously low voice.

"It's not like Hinata is going to run off with some guy and elope." Naruto said.

"If she runs of with some guy, my uncle would murder me alive..."

"I think we would all be murdered if that happened." Gaara grumbled darkly "He's overprotective over the two of you."

"Especially Hinata." Neji added in.

"... Hinata don't run off with some guy." Naruto said as he looked at her.

"Just because you're thinking it doesn't mean that I would do it." Hinata said calmly.

"Don't get yourself kidnapped either." Gaara said nonchalantly.

"Or Mr. Hyuuga will do a lot more than murdering us alive." Naruto mumbled with a hint of fear in his voice.

"I'm not going to get kidnapped..." Hinata sighed.

She loved her cousin and her friends but sometimes they were too much for her.

"Actually... If you're not at the hotel by the stroke of midnight, I'm calling the cops." Neji said as he looked at his cousin.

"The stroke of midnight?" Hinata asked as a few giggles escaped her mouth and Neji just nodded simply.

"Uh... Neji..." Gaara started off with a smirk on his face, "We haven't even been here for a whole day yet and I already feel like you've been here for too long."

"He's feeling the magic!" Naruto explained as he burst out laughing. Neji face was tinted pink when he realized what he said.

"I was just trying to say that..." Neji started off but Naruto cut him off.

"That Cinderella needs to meet up with her fairy godmother at the stroke of midnight. Got it." Naruto said with a wide grin on his face. "Did you get that Cinderella?"

Hinata was laughing too hard to actually make out the words so she nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"Let's go fairy godmother. We have a ride to ride." Naruto laughed as he grabbed Neji's arm and dragged him before he could protest. Gaara chuckle a bit before he waved at Hinata then left to follow the duo.

**~sasuhina~**

Hinata was absolutely bored.

She was sitting on a stone wall, waiting for the trio to return to her. She tried occupying herself with her blue iPhone but she quickly lost interest. She called her father but he didn't pick up. So there she was, waiting in absolute boredom.

"I might as well get something to eat." Hinata sighed as she swung herself off the stone wall. She quickly dust the imaginary dust on her red shorts and slung her gym sack on her back before she began her search for a little food cart.

Hinata had to admit that she looked adorable today. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail with a few strands hanging loose. She had on red shorts and an extremely lose polkadot tank top that covered a tight black cami she had underneath. And to top it all of, she was wearing Minnie Mouse ears.

Fortunately for her, she didn't have to travel too far. Just a few minutes of walking, and she was already in front of one of the food carts.

"Hello miss." the server greeted kindly as Hinata went up to him. She smiled sweetly then averted her attention to the menu. All the treats looked delicious but one stood out to her the most.

"Can I have one of the Mickey Ice Cream bar?" Hinata asked. She couldn't help herself. She was hungry and she had always wanted to eat it. She saw people around the park eating the Mickey Mouse shaped ice cream or the frozen chocolate covered banana.

Once the server handed it to her, she couldn't help but imagine the taste in her mouth. She thanked the server and eagerly took off the wrapper. There in all it's glory, was the evenly covered chocolate Mickey Mouse ice cream. She went over to the trash can near by to throw away the wrapper then turn around and...

**BAM**

Hinata staggered back a bit and was in a bit of a daze. She couldn't comprehend what was going on at the moment but what she did know was that she was staring into a pair of ebony-colored eyes. She quickly looked down out of embarrassment and then realized that her ice cream wasn't in her hand. She looked around the ground to see if she dropped it on the ground. When she couldn't find it at all, she stopped looking at the ground. Realization dawned on her. She slowly raised her pearly white eyes back at the stranger she collided with and stopped abruptly as she stared at the strangers shirt.

Right there, at eye-level, straight in the center of his shirt, was her ice cream. She cringed at the sight but at the same time, she was horrified. She looked at the strangers face and realized that it was a guy. She cringed even more.

"I am so sorry!" Hinata apologized frantically as she shook a little bit. She was scared beyond belief. She couldn't believe how reckless and stupid she was. She took another look at the strangers face and saw the unpleasant expression on his face.

"... I liked this shirt..." the stranger mumbled.

As soon as Hinata heard this, she couldn't help but feel guilty at the mess she had just caused.

"Wait right there!" she told him as she scurried away as fast as she could. The stranger was confused but nonetheless, he obliged.

Hinata ran to the closest store and quickly bought the first shirt she saw. She cursed herself for not asking him what his size was but only hoped that it would fit him. She quickly made her way to the stranger and immediately spotted him leaning against the wall of a building. She visibly cringed once her eyes settle down on her ice cream.

_'I really wanted that ice cream'_

But that thought quickly disappeared. She didn't know what kind of person he was and she knew that she didn't want anything to happen to her. She still couldn't believe how stupid and careless she was.

"H-here!" she said rather loudly as she thrust the bag towards him with both hands. She was trembling like a newborn kitten with her head hung down. She still couldn't believe the situation she was in.

The stranger gave her a questioning look but took the bag from here nonetheless. He peeked inside the bag and grabbed the soft fabric diligently. He unfolded in front of him and examined the material.

"... You didn't have to go that far. I could've bought a shirt myself." he said simply as he continued to stare at the shirt.

Hinata bit her lips.

"I-it was... my fault." Hinata managed to say. She was still embarrassed. It was first time out in a foreign country and the first thing she had to go and do was slam into a guy with her ice cream.

"Hn. Apology accepted." he said and looked at the scared little girl. "Raise your head and look at them straight in the eyes when you talk to someone."

With that, Hinata raised her head in alarm and stood up. She straighten up and had her arms by her side. Anyone who was looking in her direction would think that she looked like a little toy soldier.

The stranger chuckle loudly which startled the bluette. She finally took a good look at the stranger and couldn't help but swoon a bit. He was devishly handsome with his dark locks and his midnight black eyes. He had flawless ivory skin that anyone would die for and he was pretty slim but with well defined muscles. She also couldn't help but notice his choice of clothes. He was wearing a navy button-down shirt, paired with a khaki short, and tan boat shoes.

Hinata knew she must've look stupid with her staring at the poor stranger but she couldn't help it.

"What?" he asked rather impatiently. He had an annoyed look on his face yet at the same time, it held amusement.

"Nothing." she answered simply as she felt a tug on her lips. She wanted to smile but she din't want to offend the handsome stranger.

"I'm not taking the shirt." he said as he held the bag in front of her. But she shook her head.

"No. I-I ruined your shirt." she mumbled softly but apparently, it was loud enough for him to hear.

"I accepted the apology. That's enough." he said as he still held out the bag.

"Please take it!" she exclaimed nervously as she pushed the bag back towards him.

"...Fine." he said and Hinata let out a sigh, "... but on one condition."

Hinata looked at him but nodded her head nonetheless.

"Ride one ride with me."

"Deal." she said instantly.

The stranger smirked and took her hand into his. Hinata couldn't help but notice how perfect her hands fitted into his. She felt a light giggle erupt from her throat as one thought came to her head.

_'Looks like I'm running off with some guy.'_

**~sasuhina~**

Hinata still couldn't believe it.

She really did run off with some guy.

But it wasn't just any guy.

It was a really handsome guy.

A handsome stranger.

_'I hope everyone else is okay.'_

Hinata wondered as she was walking around the streets with the stranger. She couldn't help but think of the trio that she left behind. But it quickly disappeared as her side lightly brushed against his.

"So this is your first time here?" he asked as he turned his head to the petite bluette. She turned his attention to the handsome midnight stranger before replying to the stranger.

They were currently walking around Downtown Disney, having a leisurely time. They were just walking but Hinata was content. She still couldn't believe that even after hours of being in each others company, he asked her if she wanted to go to Downtown Disney with him.

Her, being her, accepted his offer.

But who could blame her?

She already spent hours riding rides with him. Heck, she even watched Fantasmic! with the handsome stranger.

_'What could a little walk in a shopping district do?'_

She felt it.

She felt the spark.

She felt the connection.

She felt-

Her thoughts were disrupted when his phone started ringing. He lazily reached for it in his khaki short, and looked at the caller ID. Once he saw the caller, he silence his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket.

"No one important." he said as he saw the curious look on her face. "Just the idiots I came along with."

"At least they were kind enough to check up on you." she said with a gentle smile on her face. He too, also ditched his friends. This earned a chuckle from him.

"I'm pretty sure they're calling me because I'm the one who has all of our cards to our hotel room." he stated which caused Hinata to laugh.

"Charming! That's terrible!" she exclaimed as she was still laughing.

Charming.

As in Prince Charming.

She told him the story of how she needs to be at her hotel by midnight or else her cousin was going to call the cops. So she decided to call him Charming when he decided to refer to her as Cinderella.

They still didn't know each other's name.

But this fairy tale moment felt so right that she didn't even bother to ask her companion's name.

"Well Cinderella, I'm surprised that your friends haven't called to check up on you." he said in his silky smooth voice.

"Well... That's because I have all of their phones..." she smiled sheepishly.

"And you call me terrible." he chuckled out as he flung his head back. Hinata couldn't help but admire his beautiful midnight locks.

"They're having fun." Hinata shrugged off. The stranger was still chuckling but not as much.

"I don't think your Fairy Godmother is having that much fun if he's there worrying about you."

"He'll deal with it." she giggled out her response.

She took another look at the shopping district until she was staring at the big clock tower.

_11:30_

"Almost time for Cinderella to meet up with her Fairy Godmother huh?" he said as he stared at the same direction as her. Hinata nodded her head and somewhat pouted a bit.

"He's the type of person who would actually call the cops too..."

"He's too protective of you." he huffed.

"My father is worst."

"Then I'm afraid to meet your father."

"Everyone is." Hinata laughed.

"Well Cinderella, are you staying at one of the Disney Resort?" he asked her.

"Yes..." Hinata answered with uncertainty in her voice.

"Which one?"

Hinata paused and didn't know whether or not to answer him. She knew it wasn't wise to give a stranger the name of her Hotel. No matter how handsome he is. So she decided to ask,

"Why?"

Charming looked at her for a few seconds before he bursted out laughing.

"I'm not going to kidnap you." he said as he was trying to control his laughing fit. Hinata felt a blush creeping up her face.

"T-that w-wasn't..." she started off but he cut her off.

"I've spent the whole day with you and you're thinking this now?" he questioned her as an amusement glint shone brightly in his ebony orbs.

"... T-that does sound pretty stupid." she mumbled softly as she turned her face away. This caused him to laugh once more before he grabbed her shoulder and gave it a light squeeze.

"I promise, I won't kidnap you princess." he said reassuringly with a hint of humor to it.

"Okay Charming. I'm staying at All Stars Sports." she finally answered him as her face wasn't a deep shade of red anymore.

"It isn't that far from mines then. I'm staying at All Stars Movies." he said the looked back at the clock tower. "I think we should head towards the bus right now if you don't want your cousin to be upset."

"Yeah, I have to go before he goes Evil Queen mode." she laughed and he joined her.

They both stopped laughing as soon as they felt something wet on their head. They both looked up at the night sky and saw that the once clear sea above was now cloudy with a sure chance of rain.

And sure enough, it downpoured in seconds.

People around them scattered all around, looking for shelter for the harsh downpour. Everyone but them.

They were perfectly still, not even moving an inch. Hinata averted her gaze from the sky to the charming stranger.

And at that moment, their eyes connected.

Lavender and ebony.

Yin and Yang.

_Opposites._

Hinata's breath hitched as she continue her journey in his eyes.

Time stopped.

Feelings were explored.

But it all came to an end when she turned around with her back facing the stranger.

Hinata wasn't stupid and she knew better.

_'He's a stranger no less.'_

She thought disdainfully as she pressed her lips together. She turned her head to take a peak at the stranger and saw that he was still standing there.

Confusion came across his face.

But this brought a sly smile to Hinata's.

Her smile only grew wider as his confusion grew stronger.

An idea popped into her head.

"I bet you can't catch me."

And with that one sentence, she dashed away in the rain.

She heard the splatter as her feet made contact with the ground and felt the rain drumming against her face as she ran.

And seconds later, she heard a sound similar to hers only farther away. Hinata turned to look at the source and saw that the stranger was right behind her.

A laugh erupted from her throat as she quickened her pace.

She dashed straight into the heart of Downtown Disney with the neon lights gently kissing her face and the rain drumming hard, creating a rhythm only known to the two and only to those two.

And finally, what seemed like infinity, he caught her with a gentle embraced from behind.

Soaked in the summer rain, and under the neon lights of the night sky, were Cinderella and Prince Charming.

_Opposite attracts._

* * *

"Where in hell's name is Hinata?!" a fuming grey eyed Hyuuga exclaimed as he paced around the hotel room.

"Neji! She's a big girl! She's fine!" a blondie exasperated as he lazily lounged against the couch that he claimed as his bed. A red head came out of the bathroom as he dried his damp hair with a soft blue towel.

"Naruto's right. Hinata can take care of herself." he said as he walked over to the blonde. The blonde handed him a can of coke and he gladly took it.

The humidity was definitely something the trio weren't use to.

"It's almost midnight though! What if she did get kidnap?!" he exclaimed as he abruptly stopped his pacing to glare at his two companion. The red head shrugged as Naruto just sighed.

"Hinata isn't stupid." Naruto said with a wave of his hand. "Don't you agree Gaara?"

The red head nodded before looking at the fuming male Hyuuga.

"Five more minutes before midnight. She'll be here." he stated.

"Yeah. Hinata doesn't break promises." Naruto assured.

"But the wait is killing me!" Neji pratically yelled out of annoyance.

"The struggle is real." Gaara commented dryly which caused Naruto to laugh.

"Neji," Naruto started off as his laughter died out. "If it bothers you so much then use that Fairy Godmother ability you have there."

"What?" he questioned impatiently with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"Just say the magic word!" he exclaimed.

"What the hell are you talking about Naruto?" the male Hyuuga questioned once again.

"What do you mean? You've never watched Cinderella?"

"Of course I haven't!"

"You live a sad life." Gaara muttered under his breath but Neji still heard it.

"Leave my life out of this!"

"Just say 'bibbidi-bobbidi-boo'!" Naruto exclaimed and Neji gave him an incredulous look.

"Hell no!"

"Don't you want Hinata here?" Gaara question with a smirk on his face. Neji looked over at him and nodded slowly. "Then just say the damn magic words."

"This is stupid! No way in hell would it work!"

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Gaara said with a shrug of his shoulder but the smirk was still there.

"'Neji don't be a wuss and just say it." Naruto teased.

"Some stupid magic word isn't going to bring Hinata here."

"Just say it!" Naruto exclaimed impatiently.

Neji glared at his blonde haired companion before sighing.

"Fine. Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo."

And with a turn of a knob and a light push.

The door opened to reveal the one and only Hinata.

"Hey everyone!"

Hinata was too giddy to see three shock face as she enter the hotel room but once she did, confusion over took hers.

"What?"

"Damn Neji. You really are a Fairy Godmother."

* * *

**_~Author's Note~_**

**Hello &amp; thank you for taking our time to read this! **

**I wrote fanfics before but never really published them. The idea for this story came about when a good friend of mine was spending a week at Disney World. Lucky her right? So while she was having the time of her life there, I was stuck here, living the boring life of a college student who had no plans for her summer.**

**So in all honesty, this fanfic was a spur of the moment type of thing.**

****I wanted to do like a full-length story but as of right now, I'm leaving it as a oneshot.****

**But anyway, thank you again for taking your time to read this.**

**Review if you want. Critiques are welcomed. Do whatever floats your boats my buddies~! x3**


End file.
